My dear prince is an evil!
by Sawagi-chan
Summary: Vicious, and ruthless, Prince Athrun Zala was engaged to Princess Lacus Clyne. But their marriage was cancelled after the king, ordered him that he'll have to find and married the one who possessed their ancestor's ring, none other than Cagalli!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a Cagalli x Athrun fanfic. Hi everyone, this is my first fic. I hope you don't mind if the other characters will be OOC. Please enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny character or even Heero Yuy of Gundam Wing.

**My dear prince was an evil!**

Vicious, and ruthless, Prince Athrun Zala was engaged to Princess Lacus Clyne. But their marriage was cancelled after the king, ordered him that he'll have to find and married the one who possessed their ancestor's ring, none other than the girl named, Cagalli Yula. However, Athrun wasn't happy about the news so he had to find a way to get the ring or get rid of that girl. He ordered his coldblooded and unemotional soldier Heero Yuy to do the job, but the question is, can he?

**Chapter I: The prince persuasive proposal**

The presence around the area painted with midnight blue sky, appeared to be foggy and chilly. You can still see the pallid contrast of the moon guiding the five year old child, in a nightdress as she seems to be heading deep inside the forest. Her cold bare hands were grasps firmly like something was important hiding between those palms. Even though that girl's heart trembles with fear, she encourage herself not to give up and continue her run. It doesn't matter now where she was heading or when she's going to stop trailing, as she only knows that she have to keep her distance from that big black carriage pulling by a fierce horse before the only friend she has, who was captured would vanished forever. Along her way was now mud-covered, sided by the lake. Her sprint began to slow down as she was carefully trying not to slip in the mud, but, the carriage she's tracking to starting to lose her sight. As she began to sprint again she unnoticeably trips her foot on the root and was accidentally tosses off the ring she was holding. Her eyes widen as the ring slowly rolls down straight under the water. The girl began to weep but soon realized that it will never solve anything. She wasn't good at swimming but the ring was important to her.

Inside the carriage that the little girl trailing was the boy with midnight blue locks, after he heard a big splash outside, his heart beats fast. The boy alarmingly peeks through his little window and saw a girl with his sharp eyes wailing for help. His eyes widen as he suddenly realized the owner of that voice which belongs to his friend, he tried to bump the window and scream at the top of his lungs to stop the carriage. But the man pulling the carriage keeps running, mindless about his surroundings other than his mission to take the boy away from that girl. The boy was certain that the man outside heard him. Realizing that this pleading wasn't going anywhere, he started to get panic. He tried to open the two doors behind him but the thing is their both locked. He cursed it and screamed again, but it didn't help him. He was alone inside the carriage so no matter what he do, screaming or jolting no one will going to listen, no one was going to help her. He made a peek once more if somebody was there to get some help, but no one was around at that time and the body was not wailing anymore.

"Is she dead? No.. no.." The boy cried. He feels useless and hopelessly wasn't strong enough to blow off the carriage. He felt weak and scared as he cried for the only friend he has, drowning into the lake.

"Someone… please… somebody HELP HER!"

"Athrun, Athrun, are you alright?" Sounded like an angel waking him up. Seventeen year old prince Athrun slowly opens his eyes until a blurred pink and white figure came to a view. "Who are you?" He asked half awake.

"It's me Lacus. Oh dear Athrun, why are you…" But before she continued her worrying for her friend the boy's arms was now wrap around her.

"L-lacus… Lacus!" He tearfully whispered as he wraps around her petite body. "I'm so glad that you're still safe and alive!"

"Dreaming again? Don't overdo yourself too much Athrun. Your body needs to rest for sometimes." Lacus cautiously told him, worrying that her friend was stressing out again for having such a nightmare every day.

"S-sorry, I thought that you're gone like everybody else did to me." He sadly replied now releasing her.

"Don't worry Athrun, I'll always be right here." Lacus reassuringly smiled as she placed her left palm to Athrun's face. Then Lacus stand up and was about to leave when Athrun seized her hand while staring at the window. "Lacus, I wanted to know if you want me." He bluntly asked.

Lacus, as naively as she can be, thought it was still the same feelings Athrun want her to have so she answered it amusingly. "I always want you to be my friend, Athrun."

Athrun then realized that Lacus sure not catch his proposal so he notify her again but now in demanding tone. "I mean, Lacus, I wanted you to marry me!"

The lady bewildered at the king's son sudden proposal to her. She became confused and doesn't know how to react or respond that will not hurt him. Silence filled the area and Athrun didn't release her hand as he placed it again in his face and looked directly to Lacus eyes begging to accept his heart.

Lacus looked at him and tried not to give in from his depressing expression. Sadness filled her heart as well as he looked at her that way. "Y-you know Athrun, you don't know what you were saying… I mean, we're only seventeen and these feelings, we don't know if it will be forever. You need to think this first because I don't know how to answer you right now. It really confuses me and besides you don't really…" She finally confessed but discontinue when Athrun embraced her.

"I loved you since I know you! Please believe it!"

Lacus stop for the moment and tearfully released his arms. "I'm sorry Athrun… as if… I mean… your feelings right now are only confusing you… I don't think I could return your feelings. I have to think about it first and I hope you re-think it too, because I don't want anyone of us gets hurt, I know you could understand me."

"I don't have to think, Lacus. You're the only one for me!" He smiled reassuring and affirmatively to her but Lacus keeps her expression straight and leaved. "I'm sorry…"

Next day, Lacus was now ignoring Athrun, as if she's hiding from him. Athrun felt that something was bothering her so he began to ask, but Lacus only leaved him with a smile. On the following day was still the same, Lacus remained herself distant and avoided him, until the prince planned to corner her now inside her room before she get asleep.

That night, Lacus was only wearing her night gown and was worried after she observed and smelled, the prince who was standing in front of her. Athrun got himself drunk. She asked him to leave but Athrun didn't move as he watched her closely. He began to beg for an answer to his proposal but she remains her silence about it. The prince then became irritated about her long silence and ignorance. He made a moved and tried to kiss her on the lips but Lacus prevent him by giving him a slap that made Athrun out balanced and sit on the ground. Athrun become confused, he looked upon her who seems distressed. Lacus, after realizing what she have done, bent down and approached him, she asked for an apology, but Athrun shoved her away and leaved angrily.

After the drunken prince leaved her alone she suddenly thinks again about him especially his proposal to her. Indeed, they were really closed friend and she think she can't leave without Athrun by her side but the intimacy feelings were unsure. Yes, she liked Athrun, she loved and cared for him but only as a friend or a brother, not more than that. Her closeness with him felt her guilty for confusing him that loved and friendship was the same feelings as long as they weren't separated. Lacus knew from the start that his heart was unreal, since he's heart belongs to the one person, none other than with his childhood sweetheart long time ago. She knew this because he always told her about that girl and how he longed to see her. He draws her, paint her and even write a poem about her like it never withered his memories. But that was ten years ago and maybe Athrun already moved on and realized that it was a waste of time thinking over and over again about the past. Lacus think again about the offer and feel her heart deeply but Lacus can't hardly focus since her mind was occupied about the other guy who she had seen from afar at the party held last year. But one thing that she regrets about that evening was she never had the chance to meet him and know his name. She also learned to secretly admire that person and even fantasized about his kind and gentle looks but still, this was unrequited and she thought the longing will soon subsided.

Her dream was suddenly cut off when a fearful scream filled the whole place of the palace. "What happened?" Lacus run quickly to see what's going on until she found someone lying on the floor. It was the body of a third rank soldier. Her eyes drew widen after she saw his familiar face.

"T-Tolle… no…"

The young lady was stunned on what she saw as her eyes were overflowing with tears. Athrun slowly approached her and whispered evilly. "That will happen to the one who disobey my order and so is for you." He sneered.

The pink haired princess gulps and shivered down her spine. "Y-you… why?"

"I told you, what Athrun wants, Athrun gets. I don't want to force you since I love you. You just have to make your choice whether to disobey my order or end your friends like that corpse."

On somewhere place at Onogoro, five people were gathering to the little house of Hibiki near the forest.

"I think Tolle don't get any leaved from his duty." Suggest the golden blond, eighteen year old, guy named, Sai. He was beside with his girlfriend Fllay, the one with maroon hair who was sitting quietly while staring at the food they brought and prepared.

"I guess so but why didn't he even inform us, don't they have any phones at Zaft Kingdom? By the way, it was his only girlfriend's birthday!" The short blond girl bluntly or a little irritably informed. She really doesn't like people waiting her around.

"Cagalli, you don't have to say that! Sorry Miriallia, that little brat over there didn't mean to brought it out, right young guy, I mean gal?" Hushed the brown haired young guy named, Kira, as he nudges Cagalli's arm to say sorry. He was, seventeen and Tolle's best friend.

"Hmph! Sorry didn't mean it!" Cagalli angrily stormed off after giving Kira a dead glare that makes him shivered.

Miriallia burst a little laugh after seeing Kira and Cagalli's bickering again but faded since her mind was worried about her Tolle. "What happened to you Tolle, don't you see how worried we were for you? I hope you didn't forget about your promised."

Cagalli went off the house and looked upon the sky. "The moon it was large."

"Yeah, it was large, mysterious and very beautiful." Agreed the guy walking beside her.

Cagalli found that it was her best friend Kira staring at the moon too. "Like me?" She teasingly asked while pointing her finger to herself.

Kira became silent for awhile as he looked at the girl beside him smiling like an idiot. Kira then scratch his head while nodding his head for approval that made Cagalli's face jolt and blushed for his unbelievable compliment about her but quickly faded after she realized something wasn't right. "No way! You idiot brother comparing my face to the moon face! Come here and I'll give something you will never forget!"

Afterwards the gloom party started to become wild as they come and joined the two playfully.

'_My dear prince I hope you still not forget. You told me, we will meet again here in this place where you entrusted me the one of your most valuable item. Here it is my prince, I still have it… Please do as you promise me! Come back here and take it from me.'_

"Oh! Come back here you little brat!" Kira yelled furiously to the one who threw him a cake none other than Cagalli.

"That makes you look delicious Kira!" She teased as everyone laughed at the poor boy.

Two days have passed after the night Tolle get killed, a letter was sent to the Eternal palace.

Dear my Lord Siegel,

I, your daughter, Lacus Clyne, already decided to get married to the Crown Prince of Zaft Kingdom, Prince Athrun Zala. Please be advised, that our marriage will be held at Aegis ceremonial place, dated 28 February 74 C.E. Sunday, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I know that this event is so sudden but I hope that you could come and witness my eternal vow and tie and gave us your approval and blessings.

Lovingly Yours,

Lady Lacus of Eternal

"What is this?"

The count was really surprised about the invitation letter that he received. He didn't know if he will get excited or displeased about it. How could his daughter didn't talk about anything regarding her intimate feelings about the crown prince? He knew his daughter very well since he lived with him for sixteen years. He knew that Lacus was so expressive towards her feelings and honest towards him. If she likes someone, he's the first one who ought to know, right? Or maybe, his daughter had change a lot in two years living with the prince and became timid about her feelings? It was really odd and confusing to him since they always denied they're real relationship besides being close friends. The count decided to contact the king of Zaft Kingdom regarding this issue however he was out again due to the outer space meeting. All he could do now is to go to the Zaft Kingdom and talk to the princess. He supposed that something was fishy going around.

The news about the early marriage of the prince and the princess at Zaft Kingdom spread rapidly like a virus as it widely aired outside the space. All channels tuned on this big event two days prior after the announcement coming from the principal private secretary of the prince.

Beforehand, both sides of the royal family just ignored this kind of rumor that spreading throughout the monarchy besides this issue is constantly the hot topic of all media ever since the daughter of Count moved to the Zaft Kingdom. However, both parties were denying this relationship issue.

The king of Zaft Kingdom also received the nuptial invitation sent to him, by prince Athrun's messenger, after reading the message, the indistinct rumored was confirmed to be true. The king of Zaft who was in the middle of their conversation with the other nobles gets furious about this information. He immediately summoned and sent an order to his man to prepare their leaved.

"My son shouldn't be married to any woman without my approval! We need to go back to the kingdom at once!"

**A/N:** I know that this chapter was still confusing but don't worry all the answers will soon reveal on the next other chapters! I hope you like it! Please leave a comment. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back! Sorry for my late posting. But anyways here it is! Warnings: My characters will be OOC, which I hope you don't mind.

FYI, Cagalli, and Kira were not related by blood but since she's adopted by Kira's family they became siblings. And before I forget thanks for those who review, I really appreciate your comments and for those who put my story in their favorites (BIG BIG HUGS!) Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters in Gundam Seed / Destiny or Gundam Wing like Heero Yuy!

**Chapter 2: The story about "siblings"**

**Kira's POV**

One day had already passed but I have no choice but to stay at the lounge. Thought, it's fine with me if there's a soft couch from where I can lay down my stressed body, but as I can see there's none since I don't bought it. Now I'm glad that I learned a new lesson not to be too thrifty. I already know how important it is for me to buy those things even if my allowance had to be sacrifice, or else I would have to feel a back pain again if that person inside the bedroom unlocked herself again!

I know how hard it is for her to accept the misfortune she heard but she has no choice but to move on since she can't prevent this event to happen. But how can I blame her? She loved him, ever since she was a child…

It was only yesterday, as long as I remember, it was the day when the royal wedding between the Prince of Zaft Kingdom and the Princess of Eternal Palace was still a rumored and wasn't confirmed at this time.

It all started during our break in school, when I and Cagalli were arguing about what we'll eat at the cafeteria-style restaurant because every time she saw her favorite munches displayed in their menu, she can't help herself but to drooled and demand! Well, it always happens a lot between us so it's only natural for our companions to see us "siblings" arguing especially for foods. The five of us, Miriallia, Sai, Fllay, and Cagalli, loved to hangout in this place, located near our school since our school canteen is always populated with students. Though this cafeteria was small and not famous yet, it had some style like no others have. They had some menu which changes every other day and when it click to the customers they will added it from their regular menu. They also customized their restaurant and service crew's costumes according to occasions and their likings.

Mirriallia and the others were already took their orders and now searching for a vacant sits for us. Only the two of us "siblings" were left since I always refused to eat those burgers, pizza, tacos, kebabs and ice cream soda that Cagalli picks because I know those are all unhealthy foods and I don't eat if it's unhealthy. Cagalli was aware of it but she's still insisting that it was delicious and healthy too since it has cabbage, tomato and cheeses, the sources of vitamins and protein while the ice cream soda is strawberry flavored which she thought had vitamins too! So she therefore conclude that the food she picks were totally not junks. And did you know who wins our fight?

Well, if you think it was her then you're wrong, since I was the one who holds our finances and her monthly allowances, therefore I have the right to decide what to eat. I'll just have to use my brain to manipulate her since that brat was very clever. Consequently, I didn't know that my first plan to tease her would actually work on her! I taunt her that I appreciate her kindness for treating me for lunch. Of course, her face soured and didn't notice that I signaled for my "first" victory against her.

All the foods that she picks earlier are now change into vegetable, squid, rice ball and some juice drinks. I notice how she poorly picked up her tray while looking upset about the food that I ordered. She walked away unknowing that I bought her favorite strawberry flavored ice cream for dessert to surprise her that made the cashier amused with my concern to Cagalli. After the dispatcher handled me the ice cream I was disturb when I heard a loud clattered behind my back that sounded like a tray crashed down on the ground. I turned around and was surprised as I notice all the wasted food on the ground. I also spotted the blond girl who caused it; however, much to my surprised I was upset as soon as I recognized it was Cagalli. All people threw their eyes upon her wondering what had happened. I run towards her but before I could approached, she run away. I wondered what's bothering her, though I supposed it was because of the food we argued earlier. It offended me at first but after I heard about the wedding news at the royal family that suddenly flashed on the tv screen, I already understood why.

I went to her class only find out that she wasn't there. One of her classmate who noticed me said that she didn't attend all her classes after the break and even confess that he's worried about her since he saw her running like no one's around. He even saw her with tears. I think he's one of her admirer or a close friend but I prefer the second. But before I take a leave, I asked him his name and I learned it was Ahmed.

**Normal POV**

Kira was two years older than Cagalli, and was overprotective towards her that sometimes leads the younger one to complain against him. At the age of ten, Kira stop going at school and looked for street jobs until two years because after his father died when he was still eight, his mom and Cagalli moved out from they're old house to sell it since they went out of money. Her mother found a job in abroad but it was now two years since she had no contact with them, and the two thought that their mother already abandoned them as well. Since they're parents were gone, Kira was the only one who worked hard for their source of income. He had no choice but to study in the morning and worked in the evening constantly until the two of them finished their schooling and find a better occupation. Kira, had two lines of worked, he is a working student after class, he worked there for five hours, and six days, so he could have a full scholarship for himself plus extra income. The other one he's a comic artist that he keeps secretly from everyone else. Because of the line of his worked, and the low earnings he got, he had to reside not too far from the comic industry and had no choice but to live at the old building apartment, which is located three kilometers away from they're school.

Their room apartment was old and tarnished while its floor area was only 35 sqm. Kira and Cagalli shared only one room and sleeps in futons since they have to lessen their expenses, and also they live out with this since they were little. Only few appliances were only seen in this room, like radio, and washing machine, which Cagalli won from they're school raffle and championing games. They have a small kitchen, and one Japanese-style small table placed over the blue mat, and two drawers for each dresses.

The room looks the same, clean and neat, other than the futon that was now muddled by the sheet covered because of the young girl who lay down with it. Her eyes were dull and look depressed. She was asking herself why do this feeling was screwing down inside her head. Her thoughts were keeping her insane about his midnight blue locks prince especially from his upcoming wedding. She was still in her mourn when she heard someone knocking at her door.

"…hey it's me, please open this door! I wanna talk to you, please let me in!"

Kira demanded as he keeps twisting the doorknob to open it and pull the girl who locked herself up for almost 15 hours.

"One day had already passed, Cagalli! Tell me, how long are you planning to mourn from this room only for that guy who doesn't even know that you're still existed? C'mon, tell me!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know, Kira… just leave me alone! And who say's I'm crying?" Cagalli exclaimed trying not to be pissed with Kira who bothered her since yesterday after he went home.

But Kira disbelievingly pound the door. "If not, then why are you locking yourself? Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I'm just having a really bad headache today, so don't worry about me!" Retorted Cagalli though partly lie to the young lad since she was really having her headache because of the issue about Athrun's nearly wed to the daughter of Count Siegel Clyne. _"He's really becoming a bothersome! Please let me sleep…" She _muttered as she placed the blue pillow over her head but Kira didn't stop bugging her.

"I know what you feel Cagalli, so don't play dumb with me."

Cagalli who was now annoyed, threw her pillow at the door that made a light thud. "How come you would know? You're not even my brother for as long as I remember. So just go!"

Kira become stunted. Hearing those words coming out from the girl he really cares about making his heart ache. He thought that Cagalli acknowledge him as a real family since he's the one who's taking care of her since his parents leaved them four years ago.

Cagalli, she was five years old at that time when the seven year old boy found her lying down near they're home. The boy isn't strong enough to lift her up so he called his dad to ask for help. After the girl wakes up, she was crying and don't remember anything about her parents though the only one she could remember was the ring and the prince who gave it to her. Mr. Yamato searched about her information and learns that she was an orphan. Her mother passed away after giving birth to her while his father abandoned her to her friend Myrna who was at that time the personal maid of Prince Athrun of Zaft Kingdom. Mr. Yamato was a royal navy, through the help of his friend Kisaka, personal bodyguard of Chief Representative Uzumi Nara Attha's of Orb Kingdom, he told the Chief Representative about Cagalli's situation that made the old man fond with the child. He made a personal call to the King but he informed him that the old lady he was looking for wasn't with them after they moved out from Onogoro. Mr. Yamato was sure that the old lady stayed at Onogoro to look for Cagalli. He reported it to the police but years had passed but no Myrna was found. Later on, Mr. Yamato decided to adopt Cagalli, for a meantime after her aunt took her since he reminded him so much about his late child named Yula, who had died from drowning two years ago, trying to save Kira. Yula was Kira's twin sister. Mr. Yamato keep her named as Cagalli Yula Hibiki since Hibiki was her mother's maiden name according to the information he found.

Two years had passed after Cagalli's official adoption, another tragedy happened to the Yamato family. Kira's dad, passed away, after he saved Cagalli from drowning like Yula saved Kira. After the death of Kira's father, the boy became bitter against her. He blamed Cagalli for the cause of his dad's death but his mother told him not to blame the person who his father risk his life because that person was important to him too like them. Kira remembered the image of his twin and how she saved him. She looks like Cagalli, though Yula's hair was straight short while Cagalli was a bit long. He basically learned to forgive and forget everything about his father's death as his father's image became the hero in Cagalli's eyes and from now on and onwards Kira treated Cagalli like a little sister. However, not long before the tragedy, the family became poor and almost penniless, because Cagalli became sickly. Mrs. Yamato, have no choice but to give up Cagalli, since Uzumi wants to adopt her but Kira who was fond of her now prevent his mother from doing it. Her mother decided to move abroad to look for worked and earned some money. But before she leaved the two, Kira made a promised to his mother that he will be responsible for taking care of little Cagalli.

Tears flowed down his cheeks while he reminisce his past. Kira tried to clear his voice as he began to speak. "Cagalli, do you remember the time when we were little, mom and dad ask me about something?" Kira asked but didn't get any reply from her but he knew that she was listening so he continued. "They ask me if I can be your big brother, and I said yes to them. And then they ask me if I can promise them that I'll protect you if they couldn't be there… Do you know what my answer is, Cagalli? I told them I will protect you, not because I have an obligation but because I wanted too. I wanted to protect you with my entire life and I "don't" want any people to hurt "my Cagalli!" So please stop making yourself distant from me because I wanted to know what you feel! I care for you! So do you think I'm being a bothered to you?"

Cagalli was surprised, touched and even moved by Kira's words. She was glad that she had a brotherly friend like him. How could she turn away herself from him when his the only one who take care of her. She was ashamed of herself. She had to say something to him to lighten him up. "Kira…" She called him as she twisted the doorknob. The door swung open but Kira was nowhere around.

Cagalli called him again, a little bit worried. "I know that I say something wrong… I'm sorry… I hope you forgive me…" Cagalli cried. A cranky voice behind her door caught her attention. It reveals to be Kira looking pissed. He was accidentally hit his nose at the back of the door by its sudden impact after Cagalli opens it.

The girl feels her sweat dropped. She was about to apologized to him when he stopped her.

"Don't worry your forgiven." Kira winked and pat her head.

Cagalli blushed because of Kira's affection towards her but when Kira giggled after seeing her face blushing like a tomato, she pushed him aside. "Don't just pat my head you idiot!" Kira was a bit shocked when she pushed him but was more shocked when Cagalli suddenly attacked and hug him. Because it was surprised and unexpected to him, he was outbalanced with Cagalli as they both collapse on the floor.

"C-Cagalli…" Kira mumbled as he can't move since Cagalli was squishing him too hard, then he saw her sobbing at the top of his chest. His wearing his favorite blue shirt and a boxer shorts at that moment.

"I'm so sorry Kira for worrying you! I know how you worked hard and sacrifice yourself for me! And I was here being a stubborn like a little brat, not helping you at all! And you know what? Your right…"

Kira felt the heavy weight that keeps pushing him on floor lightens up a bit as he noticed that the blond moved as she sits up at his stomach unknowing the awkward position she's giving to Kira.

"I don't have to weep for my entire life not doing anything." She smiled at him, the sweetest smile that Cagalli gave him. The brown haired boy felt his heart beats tremble.

"Cagalli, made a decision! I will come to him and tell him how I truly feel! But ofcourse I'll introduce myself to him that I'm Cagalli Yula, his childhood friend."

Then Cagalli faced the young lad again and winked. "How's that huh?" Kira saw the spark thru her golden orbs and the pink blush of her cheeks. He feels a little jealous towards Athrun since Cagalli's heart is true and loyal. But he doesn't have the right to be jealous. It isn't right. He already knew from the start that Cagalli's heart belongs to that boy so why would he insist himself to her if she already loved someone. Plus, he is her trustful friend and a brother not beyond the level.

But why this damn heart of his keeps telling him that something was needed. Needed to put in! And now the awkwardness he feel right now was screwing inside his mind. Cursed that X-rated Manga! Kira didn't know that his eyes were fixed on her now.

"Hey Kira! Why are you quiet? Are you sick?"

Kira flushed from realization when he notice Cagalli was still on top of him, her face was near him. "Her breath was intoxicating". He thought. "Hey wait a minute! I can't think that way to her!" He started to get panic, he was thinking to push her but he can't do it to her. He's heart again beats fast, and his face becomes red that catch the blonds attention.

"Hey! What are you blushing about? Is that because of what I said earlier? Oh my, I didn't know that I was being dramatic and I really don't know what I'm saying! I can't believe that I actually doing this! Say, Kira are you coming with me?"

Kira awaken from his thoughts and he suddenly sits up forgetting that Cagalli was still on his belly. Cagalli unbalanced herself and fell on the floor. Kira soon realized that the girl was wearing her uniform unable to change from last night. Her knee length skirt slide down and revealed partly of her undergarment.

Kira gulps and shivered. "I… ah… so sorry I forgot that your still…"

But Cagalli was raging. She was furious and mad that she wants to cut and slice the head of the person who was in front of her.

"Why-you! What do you think your doing?"

"H-hey! It's not my fault that I saw it!" Kira explained nervously.

Cagalli who was unaware about Kira's explanation, charge him. "W-what saw it? What are you talking about? Why didn't you say that your going to sit up?"

"_She thinks differently, thank goodness…"_ The boy was relief realizing that Cagalli didn't know that he unintentionally peek on her. "Actually I forgot that you're still sitting on me but you don't have to be angry since I was the one who aggravate with this kind of position."

"What kind of position?"

"P-position?" Kira almost hit his head. He can't help himself not to be pervert after what happened and from that position makes him more think about positions. He tried to explained casually not to be notice that his actually nervous. "Well, you see, you're the only one sitting with my belly, and this kind of feeling I'm feeling right now doesn't fit it."

"What do you mean? Kindly explain it!" Cagalli still not satisfied with his answer give him more nervous breakdowns.

"Don't you get it? Are you naïve or something? Your fifteen now and not ten anymore. Our physical bodies have these changes and we don't have to do a lot of things we do when we were still a little." He finally blurted out not realizing what he actually said. _"Ooops! I actually said the wrong one! I have to do something not to be misinterpreted! Blamed that Manga I edited!"_

Cagalli's eyes twitched and questioned him again, "And… what kind of physical body I have changed?"

"W-well…" Kira looked at her up and down and fixed his eyes to every part where she have curves on. "What I mean is… your heavy enough for me."

For that point of view, Kira received a very hard punch that makes his nose bleed.

Meanwhile, at the Zaft Kingdom, Athrun was silently viewing the heavenly bodies at his terrace. He was painting the stars constellation and the moon. If you look at it, the painting looks amazingly drawn like a professional. After he finished he placed it down to make another masterpiece. He painted another one, but now he let his imagination do its participation what his heart wanted to declared and draw until his soul freely gets wild. Stroking his brush, tinted with different colors makes his heart at peace, this is the only way he could express his feelings right now since Lacus was now treating him differently unlike before when he meet her. Is this what he really wanted?

"Am I really happy? Tomorrow is my last day to be single… I will never feel sadness again, right? But still… why is my heart can't be satisfied? Do I really have to marry her so she can't leave me? But she's the only one I left… I have to do something so I'll never be lonely… "

He took a notice with his painting, and he finally smiled at his another masterpiece. He thought that it was perfect! He loved it! He loved his painting! He embraced it and dancingly, placed it in his room. He examined it again.

The background of the picture was a midnight blue and dark sky, stars, with his constellation scorpion, and surrounded by the seashore was a woman, dressed in strapless and sparkling green evening gown. Her blond hair was clipped in bun with a golden ornament, while her tresses in front form a heart shape. She had her tiara on her forehead and she holds her rod like a queen. She looks elegant, beautiful and charming, with her fair white skin, blond hair, rosy chicks, cherry lips with slender body and golden orbs, the most he appreciated about the picture that look fierce yet gentle.

"This picture is my goddess… the goddess of victory, the picture I always fantasize." He smiled again, satisfied in what he painted.

A/N: Ohh our Prince Athrun was lonely… then marry that picture Athrun and not Lacus! (Peace! :D)Do you think it is right to marry a person even if you are not really inlove with each other? Wake up! And do you think Kira was inlove with Cagalli? (though, I love that story to happen in GS however my vote will always be CagalliXAthrun forever!)

Please review, if you like my story, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! I know that it's been a week that I lastly post this story but my sister badly needs the netbook I used because of her projects in school. I hope you forgive me again for not updating too fast. By the way, thank you very much for those who review my story! I hope that you read and review this again if you like it… please feel free if you have any comments and suggestion.

**Fate Camishil:** Thanks a lot for inviting me to join the Asucaga fanclub in the facebook and for the comment. I already sent a request I hope you add me Btw, herein my story Kira is not blood related to Cagalli. Cagalli was resemblance with Yula, Kira's twin sister. Kira was not twincest with Yula but will soon find himself to be incest with Cagalli, since his not really his sister. Cagalli didn't know Kira's feelings for her since she's focus to Athrun only.

**FushionAC: **Thanks for the comment! Yeah, me also like the pairings before in GS but realized that she is better to be with Athrun and Kira to be her twin. I love the stories about their (love triangle), because Athrun thought Cagalli likes Kira. Btw, Athrun, only paint his "goddess of victory" using his mind and heart. He doesn't remember anything that is in the picture yet however, he will soon realize who he painted.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of this stories they belong to Gundam Seed.

**Chapter 3: When Golden meets Emerald orbs.**

Kira noticed Cagalli trembling and thought that she was being frightened. He placed his hand at hers to make it at ease. Cagalli felt Kira's hand and stare at him. "You're trembling." He said not looking at her. "I know that this is your first time to ride in this jet plane but don't worry we will not crushed down."

Cagalli's eyes have twitched and proudly expressed that she's not bothered since he trusted Mr. Kisaka who apparently piloted the plane. "And by the way, I think you're the one who's afraid at heights." She teased while bringing out her tongue.

Uzumi watched the two "siblings" having a playful quarrel again. He notices that they still keep their smile beyond having a desolating life. The king knew everything about their situations given that he become close to Kira's parents because of his bodyguard Kisaka. He even commanded him to monitor them after he received a bad news about their parents so if there's a problem he could help out.

Once, the king offered Kira and Cagalli to stay at his palace to give them a comfortable life however the "siblings" rejected his offer since they don't want to become part of the royalty without a freedom especially Kira. After Kira's mother left them, the boy has been overprotective towards Cagalli. He doesn't want anyone to come near her particularly to the king ever since he knew that he wanted to adopt his "little sister" before. From now on, the boy doesn't accept any help from him mostly if it's about money. Because of this the king invented a plan to buy Kira so in that case, he could help them since the boy is always distrusts his real intention. King Uzumi proclaimed to the eleven year old boy at that time, that Cagalli was his godchild and as a second father to her, he had an obligation to help her on whatever she have needed like having a good education. Gees, now he remembered how that shrewd Kira made him emotionally disturbed. _"He even asks about a certificate… what a skeptical little brat he is…" _The king grinned as he reminiscing the past.

However, the way Kira looks right now looks like he has no choice but to humbly ask the king's help for his only "sibling's" wish, since Cagalli was Kira's weaknesses.

This occurred an hour's ago before the "siblings" decided to ask a help to the king of Orb Kingdom.

"Going to Zaft Kingdom was too far away, Cagalli. Of course, we needed a plane plus FYI, remember, we didn't book a flight. So how could we go there in less than 24 hours hmm, answer me princess?" The brown haired older "sibling" derisively explained.

But the blond younger one didn't listen and still insisted. "I don't know! But I have to go there and talk to Athrun!"

"No! We don't have any more time left, just forget about him okay?" He opposed.

"I hate you Kira! You've just said awhile ago that I have to snap down his senses to remember me!" She retorted.

"I don't remember saying those words."

"You idiot, why don't you recall everything you've just said? Wait a sec, now I know why… if you don't want to come with me just say so!" Cagalli finalized as she angrily run away.

Kira tried to explain again but soon realized that Cagalli was already left. He sprints to stop her but a car suddenly appeared before his eyes. The black vehicle quickly stops as soon as the driver noticed a familiar boy in the middle of the road. Soon the door besides the driver opened and revealed a tan tall man with wavy hair. "Kira, why are you in a hurry?"

"M-Mr. Kisaka, what are you doing here?"

At Orb's Kingdom

"Please I needed your help your majesty…" Cagalli pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Please your highness, take them with you." Mr. Kisaka begged too as he bow his head as a sign of respect.

The king then looked at Kira who was looking away but when Cagalli followed the king's gaze looking at the young man behind her, she step backward and forcefully make Kira bow down his head before the king.

"Please "my fairy godfather", you're my only hope. If you help me with this I am offering myself to be your servant for one day." However the king didn't say any words and appeared to be seriously thinking something. When Cagalli notice it she makes it double. "Okay fine! Two days!"

But Kira hissed her and stop her mouth. "Hey, are you nuts? Why are you suddenly offering yourself to him?" He murmured, disagreeing with her.

Cagalli get a hold his hands at her mouth and whispered in his left ear. "It's because I know this old man will surely help me unlike you. And you know what "Big bro"? You can't stop me by going to Zaft, so go home!"

"Okay, I understand." The king suddenly said that made the three of them bewildered. "The four of us were going to Zaft Kingdom."

After the king announced that, the face of Cagalli and Kira suddenly changed. Cagalli cheered as she shouts for joy while Kira smile a little, half heartedly happy for his "sister's" victorious but worried upon the future awaits them there.

The private jet plane was fast and furious as they didn't notice the time passes. Cagalli after she eats, sleep at the soft couch and made Kira's lap to be her pillow. She was really tired and needs to rest since she didn't sleep for the whole day.

Kira watches her sleep and brush her hair smoothly with his hand. Uzumi think he needs to talk to Kira now and this is his chance.

"So, how's your life been doing? Did you receive any news from your mom?"

The young lad awkwardly face the king, he feels very uncomfortable with him talking to him right now. He's now seventeen, and must act to be matured unlike before when his still a child he can speak straightforward with him because he's still naïve at that time. It was already six years have past when he remembered talking to him and how he immaturely acts and frankly talked to the respectable man he is. He feels ashamed in front of him now given how he reacted earlier as soon as he and Cagalli face him again in the palace with Mr. Kisaka.

"Your highness, I'm really sorry about how I acted before…"

"Don't worry… I know you're still a child."

"I, I'm not a child anymore." He defended. "Your highness, my sister and I were doing well while mother is still umm… working abroad. I know that s-she was fine…"

The king looks at Kira who was facing his face away from him so that he couldn't see his pain. Uzumi knew it, but keep it to his mind. "Okay then… if you need my help just call me with this number. This is my calling card so be careful not to misplace it." Uzumi handled it to Kira but Kira didn't know if he will accept it or not that makes the King misinterpret it. "I see you are still stubborn…"

"I'm sorry for being rude your majesty but we don't need your help. We can live by ourselves."

"Kira, don't be such a dumbass. Sorry if I called you that but you must understand that you need a person to guide you and support you. You have to know, you can't always protect Cagalli. I know you've promised you're mom to protect her but you can't just raise Cagalli all by yourself. Tell me, how will you support her with your low salary? Remember that you're still in high school, you can't just…"

"Your highness… I'm sorry to interrupt you." It was Kisaka, he informed to the king that they'll arrive as soon as possible and have to fasten their sit belts.

The king understood and said to Kira that they'll continue their conversation later. "You have to wake her up." Kira understood and lightly tap the girl who still sleeping soundly at his lap.

The girl slowly opens her eyes and stir up. "What happen, are we going to eat again?"

"No we have to go back in our sits there and buckle up."

The plane was smoothly goes down as it slowly landed on the ground.

"Finally were here!"

"Cagalli don't just kiss the ground, you're embarrassing."

"You have to change first before we go." The king ordered. "Kisaka please prepared their clothes."

"But your highness I think my clothes are fine."

"Cagalli, I think we need to get there in formal dresses since it was a royal wedding."

"Oh I guess so but…"

"No more buts you need to change and that's final."

The king and the company arrived three hours before the wedding. The four of them entered the luxury hotel in Zaft. They had rented one large room with four bedrooms and after they finish their lunch they change into their formal dresses.

The one who came out first was the military-like-movement, Ledonir Kisaka. He wore a stylish-navy blue tuxedo which buttoned outside with his white long sleeve; tie with black ribbon, and black shoes.

King Uzumi, came next, with his elegant silk black tuxedo, with Orb union symbol at his left pocket which placing a white handkerchief. Inside of his black tuxedo was his violet vest, came along with his white long sleeve paired with black necktie and shoes. He took with him his black iconic top hat and a black cone.

The third one who appeared was Kira. He looks handsome with his full white tuxedo; a red rose was placed in his jacket. Within his tuxedo was his white vest, along with his also white long sleeve, shoes and black necktie.

"I never though it will look good on you." The king praised him after he saw Kira. The young man thanked the king briefly but realized that Cagalli was still not come out.

"Where's Cagalli?" He asks.

"I think she's still in her dressing room. Just give her a minute."

"But it's already been two hours pasts I think I should help her."

Kira headed to Cagalli's room and when he opens it, a beautiful girl appeared before him that makes him stunned.

"You look beautiful in that gown as I expected." The king told the blond girl when he sees her dressed beautifully. "Thank you for giving her a hand." The king then said facing the lady who fixed Cagalli from head to toe.

"With all my might, your highness… What I mean is you're always welcome." The lady replied with some bruises in her chicks and unfixed hair that looks like someone attacks her earlier.

"Okay I'll call you after to fix her again."

The lady looks petrified after the king said it. She quickly fixed her glasses and bid her farewell. "Just call in my office your majesty, and I'm sure my workers will come as soon as possible to make her more pretty than before. Thank you again."

After the lady disappeared like a wind, the three of them look at Cagalli. She dressed in strapless aquamarine night gown which falls down thru her toes. The dress trimly fitted with her body that makes her looks gorgeously hot and sexy while the middle part of the dress had an aquamarine fluffy décor. The side of her hair was pinned with aquamarine little flower. The lady who fixed her early only put a lip gloss since her lips is already cherry colored.

Cagalli looks embarrass with herself as she placed her hands down like she wanted to pull it down. The three men didn't know why but when they lowered their glances the three understood it already. It's because the gown that Kisaka buy earlier at the mall had a long slit that appears between her legs.

"I don't want to walk like this!" She screamed.

The king and Kira both glared at Kisaka who seems sweating as he didn't know what to do. He suddenly made an excused to prepare their leave.

"You don't have a choice but to wear that now. The royal wedding will go exactly at three o'clock. We have to go now or else we will have a long traffic. You don't want to get traffic, do you?

"Exactly! We must leave now! I don't care if I'll suffer like this, but right now I have the most important meeting to attend to! I'll just make sure that the one who buy this dress will suffer like me!" She madly exclaimed all the way to the exit like she wanted to kill someone.

The people inside the hotel eyed the three making their way to the exit in hotel particularly to Cagalli. She was catching more eyes because of the way she looks… scary though (sweat dropped!)

And as expected, all four of them got traffic on their way. Cagalli keeps glaring back at Kisaka that makes the man looks at fault. "If only I could wear something not like this, I know we're all in there right now!" She starts to blabber.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Your sorry is not enough but I'll forgive you if we catch on time!"

"Really? Okay miss Cagalli, I'll do it for you."

"Wait Kisaka I think you should…"

The king tried to stop Kisaka but Kisaka was really determined to be forgiven by the dreadful Cagalli. He made the car impossible as he made the way through them. "This is… a police car."

"You said it princess so here we go!"

The car quickly changes into a police car and the four of them quickly headed to the Zaft Kingdom without any notice.

"This is ridiculously impossible!"

"I know... But as Mwu La Fllaga said, he can make things impossible, to possible, so I just copied him."

"Who's Mwu?"

"He's a celebrity in Gundam series that Kisaka idolized."

"Ohh…"

"Stop this nonsense talking, we have to go now."

The Zaft kingdom is widely humongous; the golden gate was protected with hundreds of military forces while the inside of the kingdom composed thousands of imperial guards each sides. As the four headed to the Aegis ceremonial place after they show their invitation letter and change their car into Orb's private luxury vehicle again, Cagalli had notice through the window how many trees have planted and surrounded the palace, but this is what really caught her eyes, the center fountain which showing three rainbows. However, when their car turned left and proceeds to the ceremonial place, she barely sees the beauty of it any longer.

The ceremonial place was located not far away at the back of the palace. There were lots of noble and rich people on this place. "C'mon Cagalli, don't worry I'll help you." Kira took Cagalli's hand and gently help her to go out on the car. The girl looks uncomfortable around her as she wanted to go somewhere to get some fresh air though her surroundings is already cool to freshen up.

"Kira I needed to go to the toilet."

"Why so sudden?"

"My stomach aches from nervousness." She lied.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

But Cagalli insisted that she don't need any assistant as she went to the palace all by herself. Kisaka called Kira and ask where Cagalli going and the young man answered him. But Kisaka was sure that there's a toilet somewhere near them and Cagalli don't have to go to the palace. "Oh great, that double cross girl, as if something cleverness comes to her mind again!" Kira angrily supposed.

Meanwhile, at the midnight blue haired prince room, Athrun was still sitting on his bed; he wasn't wearing his tuxedo yet as he still looking dazed from the people outside waiting for the wedding couple's arrival. His hair was dripping wet with a white towel placed at the top of his head. He sits like that for about thirty minutes ago, as if he's making his body dried naturally. His assistant is outside his room and waiting for him.

Cagalli was lurking around the palace when a royal guard saw her. "Excuse me my lady but all of the visitors have to wait outside the ceremonial place." Cagalli look around and saw a tall, white haired young lad with blue orbs. He wears a white ZAFT royal guard uniform. He looks around eighteen but doubted for his hair color. Cagalli stare at him for a long time that makes the guy a little irritated. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you hear what I said?"

The young girl came back at her conscious mind suddenly run away from him. "Hey! That's not the way out!" The royal guard shouted.

"Hey Yzak, what's the matter?" A tan, blond haired young guy around his age suddenly appeared.

"Dearka, quickly find that woman who dressed in blue!"

"Dressed in blue? But I don't see..."

"Stop mumbling around and start looking!" Ordered Yzak obviously pissed off.

"Aye aye captain!" The red suit imperial guard Dearka follows his command.

Cagalli run upstairs and hide from one of the rooms luckily no one's around. The girl was oblivious that the room she entered was exactly the one she's looking for.

"Don't move. Who are you?" A noxious young male's voice suddenly whispered behind.

Cagalli stammered when she felt something sharp material was meaningfully pointed at her back.. "I uh… I think I was kinda lost…" She replied while laughing nervously.

The young guy didn't believe her and order her to turn around. Cagalli sweat dropped and shut her eyes closed. She was nervously gulp and thought that it will be the end of her. _"Now I know that this place was not safe."_

"Now you know that this place is not safe for you."

Cagalli was shocked as if this guy was reading her mind. She opens her eyes and the golden orbs finally meet the emerald green ones. "I, I couldn't believe it was you, Athrun." The girl looks surprised.

The prince eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? Do I know you? If you want to live get out of my room but if you wanna die come here and let's have some fun." He coldly warned.

Cagalli looks stunted and speechless. _"Athrun he is… shouldn't be like this…"_ She thought as she remembered a young cheerful boy playing with her before.

"I see… you wanna taste some blood." Athrun step closer to her but Cagalli only stood still like she was paralyzed. Athrun looks like a snake and she was his prey as her heart beat become furiously fast like she's having a heart attack. Athrun placed his knife at her chin making her look more to him. Athrun smirk at her and like the way she fearing him but when he look at her in her eyes he suddenly stop._ "Those eyes… I think that I've seen it before…" _Athrun gaze at her more intently as he withdraws himself with her golden orbs. "Tell me who are you?"

Cagalli was still nervous when Athrun ask her she hardly to pronounce her name that makes the prince mad. "If you don't say it I'll kill you!" He pushed her at the wall and makes his knife move closer to her neck.

"C-cagal-li! My name is Cagalli, Athrun… please I'm Cagalli, remember?"

The prince looks terrified after Cagalli said it, he slowly withdraw his hands to her neck and stare at the wall trying to remember something in his pasts. Suddenly a memory about the five year-old girl flashed back. A necklace, a ring, the long blond hair, and the golden orbs…

"Golden orbs? No, no… no!" He finally screamed as he shakes his head trying to erase the bad memory about that girl. "The river! The river!"

"Athrun, what's happening to you?" Cagalli didn't know what to do try to call his attention but he was still in delusion. He finally collapse but was saved by Cagalli. "Athrun, what's the matter, Athrun?"

"Cagalli… don't take her away from me…please…" He cried.

"Don't worry, I'm here… I'm always here for you Athrun, I'm still alive…" Cagalli said soothing him by her words as he suddenly sleeps in her laps. Cagalli look at the prince and brushed his hair gently. "Athrun, I don't know why your acting like this but I will try to help you." She tried to place a kiss in his cheek when suddenly someone knocks at the door, it was the prince assistant. "I think that you have to explain yourself young lady…"

Cagalli was shocked.

Meanwhile, a young man with brown haired, lavender eyes is wondering around the palace. He looks like he is looking for his lost kitten. "Cagalli, where have you been?"

He knew that she was inside the palace but after he saw some imperial guards, he think that he can't possibly go inside. Kira think for the second plan and look at the tree. "I wonder if this can help." He was looking up the tree when suddenly a scream of a girl catch his attention. He thought it was Cagalli as he runs fast inside the palace forgetting about the guards who guarded the area.

"Hold on a sec! This area is prohibited!" One of them warned while positioning himself when they saw him running towards them but Kira didn't listen and continue his way inside the palace. The guards positioned their weapon and tried to stop him but he invaded them quickly without having a scratch. "His invincible!" One of them shouted.

"Hurry we need to stop him!"

Yzak notice the imperial guards' commotion and ask them what's going on. "An intruder had entered the palace sir!" One of them answered.

"Okay! Find that intruder plus this girl," He ordered as he brought out the picture of an ugly drawing of a short blond girl dressed in gown, "understood?"

After they saw the picture they tried not to laugh as they don't want the young man in high position gets mad at them. "Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Kira was watching the guards lurking around in every corner through the keyhole. He didn't know whose room he entered as long as his safe, when suddenly a hand poke his shoulder that make him jolt down.

A/N: Who do you think the one who poke Kira? Is it Cagalli, Lacus or someone else? I hope you like it! Please read and review. Next update: At the wedding

Take note: About Cagalli's dress if you want to see her gown it is posted in my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for those who read, review and listing this in your alert and favorite. Enjoy reading!

**Warning:** OOC, Some Incest (Rated T)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character from this story, their all from Gundam Seed.

**Chapter 4: At the Wedding –Part 1**

One hour had already passed after the time set for the said wedding ceremony supposed to start. However, the royal couples were still unspotted in every corner of that area which makes the crowd be confounded already.

The noble started to ask if there's something wrong but the wedding coordinators assured them that there's none and told them to be more patient since this delaying wedding event is usually happens sometimes.

At this rate, the king of Orb, Uzumi was now worried more about Cagalli and Kira who both disappeared beforehand. He already ordered his royal guard, Kisaka to find them believing that the two would either lost or put in jail for their misunderstanding actions.

The king observe all the attendees if he could spot someone familiar until he noticed his long time friend, Count Siegel. After spotting him, he makes an excuse to the other noble who sits along with him in the same table then walk over to the said person.

Count Siegel, who currently chatting with the other nobles make an excused too, as soon as he spotted the king coming, "It's really nice to see you here, king Uzumi." The count pleasantly greeted as he extended his right hand next to him.

The king then took and shook it. "Same here." The king briefly replied. "By the way, I didn't expect that your daughter and Patrick's son have a deeper relationship besides being "close" friends. Now, the rumor between them will end here and the news will be right about their hidden relationship." He witted that makes the count think.

"Though, I don't think the same way your majesty, I think Lacus was hiding something from me since this wedding was really unexpected so I'm here to look for her to talk."

Uzumi after hearing this turn silent and sense that something wasn't right. He begin to asks Siegel if he notice king Patrick however the same as him he also wished to talk to the king of Zaft too. "I don't know if he knew this at all." The count added worriedly.

Meanwhile, after Kira felt someone pokes him at the back he jolted down once he saw the fiery golden orbs glaring back at him. "What are you doing here?" The girl wearing an outsized black maid uniform with white apron and band asked.

"C-Cagalli! W-what on earth you dressed like that?"

"Well, I just used this to disguise myself. " The girl explained as she makes a pout in her current maid uniform. "Do you think it's ugly?"

But when Kira told her that the aquamarine gown was better than what she's wearing now Cagalli felt upset. She tosses off the gown in his face. "Fine, if you want, you can wear them!"

Kira then grab the piece of cloth out of his face and was about to protest when he notice a good looking young guy dressed in black tuxedo walks besides Cagalli. "Excuse me for being rude but, I think that you have to go out in this place right away before the guards see you here."

When Cagalli heard the young man's voiced besides her she turn to him and introduce him to her friend. "By the way Kira, this short curly green haired fellow is the prince assistant in this palace, err... what's your name again?" She asked in pardon after forgetting the one who just introduced himself earlier to her before Kira came.

"I'm Nicol Amalfi young lady." He answered while plastering a smile.

"Oh yeah it's Nicola, sorry for not remembering your name again!" Cagalli noted with seriousness in her tone as she pounds her one hand with her other palm. Both guys began to sweat dropped. Nicol felt humiliated from what he heard from her while Kira felt shamed from what Cagalli's been acting.

_"Tell me, are you really a girl?"_ Kira doubtfully ask the young guy in mind as he stare at his brown eyes with his sharp lavender ones.

_"Definitely no!"_ Nicol mutely opposed while crossing his two arms to enable the other guy to understand and make it clear to him.

"Hey wait, I have a question here!" Cagalli suddenly interrupted their thoughts that made the guys think. "Tell me Nicola, how supposedly can we escape from this area if I am the only one who wears a disguised?"

"Hmm, before I answered your question, I wanted to make this clear first and for most and please take note of this, will you?" Nicol demanded with a now false smile plastered on his face that makes the girl nod to continue. The boy sighed after he saw her approval. "First of all, I'm not a girl. See? My chest is all flat."

"Hey, remember not all girls have large breast, I think you're only had a flat chest, right Kira?"

"I don't know with you." Replied Kira coldly as he blushed.

"But I'm really a guy! How will I make you believe it?"

"Fine! Kiss Kira on the lips and I'll finally believe you." Cagalli joke that earns her a head blow from Kira.

"Stop it already, will you?" Kira told her angrily.

Cagalli glared at him and stomp his foot that made Kira cursed. Kira glared at her while she was grinding her teeth, their faces were now only inches away with each other and ready to eat alive when Nicol finally pulled out their faces.

"Please stop this fighting and listen to me!"

The two slowly turned to him dangerously that makes his sweat dropped rapidly, anyways he continued to plead to them particularly to Cagalli. "Well, Cagalli, do you mind, pronounce my name without the letter "A" at the end? Since my name is only Nicol, and ended with letter "L" and not "A", understood?" His voice was now sounded like a request than a demand.

"Fine, whatever… Just let's go back to my question now." Cagalli just sighed and shrugged as she seems unconcerned about Nicol's allegation since she mistook him for a girl and also "Malfi" for his surname at the first place. "Look Amalfi, I'm the only one who wears a disguise here so how come the two of us can escape from this place with too many guards guarding the whole area outside, how about this guy?" Cagalli continued asking while pointing at Kira. "Can you lend him something?" After hearing her words, Kira glared again towards her and muttered. "Please don't mind me!"

"Sorry, but we don't have any maid uniform," Nicole lied. "…but I have an idea if you two agreed …"

After leaving the prince room, Cagalli made sure that this foolish idea will be ended as soon as possible because it's nearly boiling her temper. "Ouch! Cagalli, could you please watched your step! You're hitting my hands!"

Cagalli gets mad and stomp Kira's head that was hiding from her long black skirt that makes Kira's face kiss the ground. "Just be quiet down there! Do you think I can see your hands from here? Just used your senses, idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"You! You moron!" Then Cagalli realized that it's not Kira's voice as she looks up slowly at the tall young guy glaring down at her who she soon realized was the least person she expected to see in this palace. _"It's the grumpy white haired royal guard again. What a misfortune. I'm sure dead!" _

Cagalli nervously lowered her head and make an apologized for what she said. Cagalli is prideful and stubborn but she had to do it for the sake of their lives. Yzak just shrugged it as he smirks at her. "Are you sure that's your uniform? I don't think its suits your ugliness." He mocked as he noticed the black uniform that was outsized from her body like it was belong to the tall bulky person.

Cagalli felt her heart erupted as she felt really annoyed towards Yzak because no one living on this earth is bravely enough to say that "ugly" words straight on her face! As soon as Kira sense her dark aura he quickly remove her toe that stepping on his face and sit up behind Cagalli, intuiting that something will going to happen sooner or later. His instinct was right, now that Cagalli was making a charge to Yzak. However, before she even make her second step, Kira grabs her behind her upper knees that makes her going to collapse. But before she falls down, she felt his one arm quickly move up and wrap around her thighs making her to move back and ended with him. Cagalli felt her nervous system works fast as it sends some electrifying reaction towards her senses as soon as she felt that some smooth skin had brushed her rear end. But thanks to this stronghold that she enable to balance herself again. Kira heave a sigh that he manage to help Cagalli but felt that his face was feeling something firm, squashy and smooth as he recognized that it was Cagalli's buttocks. He realized his mistake when she angrily punched his head. _"Don't make a fool out of me again Kira or I'll make it harder the next time you do that!"_ Cagalli threateningly thought and sends towards Kira's mind. Although Cagalli never see him underneath the skirt, Kira mouthed "sorry" for her as he blushed furiously, swearing never again to make that big mistake.

"Tell me, do you want to punch me?" Yzak asked when he saw her fist hand.

Cagalli came back to her senses and saw her right hand grasping. "O-oh no, no this is? This is nothing!" She giggled as she nervously withdraw her hand at her back and punch Kira's head again. Kira didn't expect this one coming that makes him say the word "ouch".

It was unclear but Yzak managed to hear it. He turned to Cagalli and intently look at her in the corner of her eyes that makes the girl feel nervous than before. Yzak's sharp eyes can be this scary especially if you feel guilty. "Could you lift up your skirt?" He suddenly ordered that makes her eyes widen. "You're a perv?" She exclaimed as she points her finger at him. The guards inside the palace stop they're searching and look at the two bickering.

Yzak was enraged for her wrong accusation. "I am not a pervert you bitch! I'm right here to investigate something and I realize after observing your movements that you are hiding something unexpected! So, as the royal guard here I want you to obey my orders or else I will put you in charge!"

"No way in hell! I will never disgrace my dignity and show you some of my young flesh skin! Plus if there's someone here who should throw in jail then it must be you, dirty old man!"

Yzak's mind had finally blows up. He headed towards her and pulls out his sword. "I will make you pay for what you said to me you filthy girl!

Dearka and the rest of the bodyguards were gasps at Yzak. Meanwhile, Nicole heard the noise coming from the outside from the prince room. He opens the door a little and revealed it was Cagalli versus Yzak.

Nicole was about to stop Yzak when he was about to strike Cagalli who was still glaring back at him when Yzak stopped himself and studied her face if she was scared but her emotion doesn't change a bit. "I see you're brave little kid. Not even scared aren't you?"

"If I'm going to be scared to someone, please, it would never be you." She mocked that makes Yzak's pissed again. "You sure you wanna die here?"

"Who say's I'm gonna die?"

"You little bitch! Get off my face now!"

"Hmph! You're nothing but a scam royal guard." Cagalli walks off and forget that Kira was still hiding inside her long skirt. Yzak again infuriated at her that turned him around but then he notice a black shoe rim partly appeared at the little maid's long uniform.

"I see…I was right there's something fishy going on here… You, stop!"

But Cagalli didn't listen as she continued heading her way outside the palace. She was scared enough to be caught and faced again the white haired royal guard that surely never forgive her because of the things she said about him but who wouldn't angry with such a grumpy guy like him! But now she was really disappointed that this low tempered and prideful attitude of hers will make her in trouble.

Cagalli quickly walks downstairs along with unrevealing Kira who hardly crawling down, but when the girl notice that the guards were now waiting for her at the end of the stairs, she divert and signal Kira to stop. Cagalli didn't notice a young imperial guard was now standing beside her and caught her up in the armpit.

"Dearka hold her tight!" Yzak ordered. Cagalli tried to struggle but she can't escape from Dearka's grip however Kira who was hiding inside Cagalli's skirt kick Dearka's stomached. Cagalli manage to escape and run but was stop when someone forcefully pulled her clothes. Cagalli crushed down and her skirts were lifted up by Dearka and reveals Kira.

After Kira finally revealed, all the guards especially Yzak was surprised. Kira employ this to escape, he attacked the astounded Dearka and punch Yzak's face and took his sword out from his hand. This is the revenge for making his little "sis" angry. Yzak ordered them to catch him and the girl but Kira was too stronger than them because of the adrenalin rush. His mind tells him that he can't be caught. Cagalli saw Kira fighting over the guards and tried to help him as she kick off and attack them from behind. Cagalli didn't notice that one of the soldiers was already planning to punch her, Kira notice it and shouted to her. "Cagalli, looked back!"

Cagalli heard him and look at her back but was too shock to evade the punch. She slowly begins to felt dizzy and was about to fall when Kira catch her and madly strike the guy's hand which punch Cagalli. His hand started to bleed as it was heavily cut. He cried loudly in pain that made all the guard stop attacking Kira even Yzak and Dearka.

Kira then make his escape and lift up and place the unconscious Cagalli in his shoulder like a knapsack and run off.

Meanwhile, the bride princess was constantly fixing her hair and make- up. She didn't even bothered asking for any help for her preparations since she don't want anybody knows how sad she was right now. She heavily sighed. She wanted to go back in the past before her move in the Zaft kingdom, and befriended with the prince because of the queen Lenore's request before she died. She even have to disagree in the first place about the marriage but she have to do it for the sake of others.

Lacus was about to wear her white veil when something fall down outside her room. She wondered who it could be as she unhanded the veil and headed through her balcony. She later opens her full-length-glass door and spotted the bleeding young man with unconscious maid young girl lying beside him.

"Oh my… Are you both okay?

Kira look at the girl and saw an innocent bluish orbs staring back at him. The girl who stands before him had her pink hair pulled up together with flowers around them. She had a crystal tiara at the top of her head and dressed in full white silky gown that glisten. White gloves were both supported in her fair white arms while her paired of white shoes is also glistening like her gown. (A/N: Just imagine the yellow gown of Belle that she used while dancing with Beast in the movie of Beauty and the Beast but instead it's white)

Kira was stuttered when he realized that this young lady is Princess Lacus. He blushed in embarrassment for intruding her privacy and makes an apology.

"I'm really sorry for intruding you, my lady, but my sister needs help."

"I think you're the one who needs help young man. Hold on…"

Lacus was about to help him when he stops her. "Your dress will be dirty.."

But Lacus told him that it wasn't a big deal, "These clothes can be clean thru washing plus it's only a garment that can wear off but your wounds were far more important. We must cure it before they cause some infections."

Kira was become affectionate because of Lacus pleasant words and elegant charm. He keeps staring at her that made the young woman look at him. They're eyes met and Lacus was magnetized by his gaze. She thought that she saw this young man before but can't remember when. When she was about to say something Cagalli stirs up from her bed.

"Cagalli, you're finally awake. Are you alright?"

Cagalli notice Kira's face really looks worried and had many bandages. She cried and gratefully embraced him because he was still alive. "Don't tell me Kira that you killed them all." She whispered in his ears that earns her another playful punch at her head. "Silly, don't joke again like that. We almost get killed because of you!"

She apologized and embarrassingly pulled out her tongue. Lacus watch them and think Kira and Cagalli was too sweet for being called sibling. She wished that she could also have a sweet brother or sister like this two. Cagalli, then realized that there's a girl who staring at them along with Kira. "Hey brother, how long did I actually sleep here and you finally caught a pretty girlfriend?" She teased that makes the two blushed.

"She's not my girl, rascal. Don't you know that this girl will…" Kira admitted but was cut off by her.

"I'm going to be married with Athrun." Lacus finished.

Cagalli was shocked and realized that this beautiful lady in front of her now was the princess who Athrun going to marry. She felt her heart broken to pieces as she fell asleep again. "Cagalli!"

Meanwhile, outside the palace, the crowds were now impatiently waiting for the two arrivals. They were waiting for almost two and a half hours for goodness sake yet the couples were still unseen for this entire hour. The wedding coordinators told these things to the principal's private secretary, Nicole Amalfi. The young man honestly informed them that the Prince was still in his deep slumber and as long as he could remember he couldn't wake him up. No one could wake this dragon prince who dangerously can kill anyone who dares, even his one of his closest friend, but except when his having a nightmare! That's the reason why, he told Cagalli and Kira to leave the place in the first place.

"But we cannot wait this crowd for the longer hours."

"Could the party do it?"

"I think so, but please be sure that the couple shows up not too long."

Nicole assured them and apologized again, as he was about to enter the prince room, and before he could close the door a man came up and called him.

"Mr. Amalfi, I'm sorry about this interruption but I think I could help you."

Nicol look and recognized this man; he was Athrun's personal doctor. "Dr. Dullindal!" He slide the door open and greeted him gratefully.

Back to Cagalli, Kira and Lacus, the blond was finally wake up after Kira loudly shouted the word cake and let it sniff to Cagalli's nose, "This is the sweet smelling scent of a cake". Lacus only watch him as he playfully teased his sibling. She was excited when she saw the girl automatically rise up in Lacus bed and search for a food. "Where's my part?" Ask Cagalli who is half asleep. When Cagalli realized that it was only a joked he snatched the white icing in Kira's hand and squirt it in his hair. "Don't ever disturb the beautiful sleep of the beautiful lady like I am!" She informed him revengefully.

Lacus eyes and mouth widen a bit, surprise at Cagalli's mischievous act. Kira seems upset as he brushed the icing off his sticking head then he face Cagalli. Cagalli felt nervous to see Kira hand raised. She thought she will receive another punch from him but was surprise when he slides the icing towards her face, now she had her face full white.

Cagalli paused and touched her face with icing and taste it. "It's sweet…"

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! Taste it!"

Kira took her hand and licked some icing in her hand and some in her cheeks. Cagalli giggled. "Stop it Kira, it tickles!"

"My, I didn't know that siblings can be like this…" Lacus smiled but deep inside was jealous. "I want a brother too…"

Kira stop and looked at her, "Don't worry, I'm sure the prince can be sweet like this if you married him…"

Lacus was surprised after he said that as she realized something… "Could it be that this guy was… no way…"

Hearing Athrun's name makes Cagalli's ears active and when she heard Kira say something like that to Lacus she gets jealousy mad.

"Don't say that Kira! Athrun couldn't marry her as long as I'm here!"

"Your imaginations started to get wild again. Compare to you, this princess is further more beautiful that the prince choose her than his past."

Cagalli felt hurt as she imagined thousands of knives strike her from above. She didn't imagine that Kira will be harsher and thinks the same way like the grumpy royal guard. Her tears started to fall down that makes the young man bothered. He was about to wipe her tears and say sorry when Cagalli shoved him away.

"I never thought you actually saying that, of all people Kira!" She wailed but was embraced by Kira as he started to kisses her forehead and head while apologizing repeatedly to his mean words earlier.

Lacus was now mystified about this sibling real relationship. She thinks Kira and Cagalli's relationship had a complex or mostly with Kira. _"Is he incest with her? But I can't think that way with the person I barely knew… or perhaps this was their sibling affection from each other on how the way they grow up…" _Lacus was about to say something when a knock heard from her door. "I think I must go now." She informed.

The two then looked at her while putting her white veil.

"Just to warn you, that guards were surrounded this palace. You two better stay here since this place was at least safer. You can use my shower and borrow my clothes at my closet… I'm really glad that I meet you two, I hope that will be friends."

Kira smiled and told her that they could be friends though Cagalli diversely said they would be a long time rivals. The princess felt grateful as both of them thanked and waved at her.

"Lacus was indeed beautiful, wasn't she Kira?" Cagalli uttered after her departure.

But Kira interrupted her and led her to the bathroom. "Let's go and take a bath together."

"Hey, who told you that I can bath with you?" Cagalli protested.

"Don't take it seriously, who wants to look at your piggy bank body sizes?" He taunted as he demonstrate the size of her body with 35, 60, and 50. Cagalli angrily stormed off and told Kira that he should take a shower first since she'll have to choose one of Lacus clothes.

As soon as Cagalli entered the princess dressing room, she gets impressed by how it was build and how many bunches of clothes, shoes, ornaments, etc. there were, hanged and arranged according to its color, type and occasion, the same on the shopping mall. Comparing to Cagalli's clothes she only had a few. She can't imagine how beautiful to be a princess after all. Cagalli excitedly begin to search all the clothes one by one but only to be dismayed that there were less to choose from other than skirts, fashionable dresses, and especially gowns, no casual clothes like jeans, and shirts.

"Is this the only clothes that she has? How could I run with these kind clothes? What a pity…" She said while putting down the pretty dresses she found but not interests her liking. She tried to open another drawer and found the other garments. She took one black clothes that looks like a ninja. "Oh, thank goodness! I found real clothes! But I think that this is too thin and shorty… I better have to find some pants." Cagalli searches everywhere, from top to underneath drawer but the only thing she found were skirts and a pink cycling short. "This is ridiculous but I don't have a choice but to wear this or else I'll kill myself wearing those frilly dresses again. Now, let's see if there's a jacket here…" None-

After Kira finish bathing, he inform Cagalli that she can already use the shower, Cagalli entered the shower room and was shocked to find that Kira was only wearing a short pink towel wrapping around his half body. She feels awkward since she's not used to see him looking half naked around since she started living with him in the same roof. She remembered Kira begins to turn conscious about his body after his stage of adolescent reached. _"What did he eat this time?" _She thought.

Kira stare at her dumbfounded looks. "Hey, don't tell me you're drooling to see my naked body?" He kiddingly said that makes Cagalli blushed and pouted. She decided to ignore him as she manly walked pass through him and headed to the shower. Kira thought that she gets mad because of his joke so he apologized and explain to her the reason. He told her that he have to sew and wash the clothes first before he wear them since it was ripped and had streaks of bloods because of the fight before but Kira didn't get any reply from her, he only heard was the dripping sound of the water in the shower room, meaning she's taking already her shower. He shrugged and started to sew his tuxedo when all of a sudden Cagalli begin to shout. "Kira! I don't have my towel! Please lend me yours!" Because of this Kira's finger pricked. He angrily took off his towel but realized that he has nothing to wear so he looked for another towel besides his using. When he found another towel he saw some clothes that were dump on the floor. He noticed that it was Cagalli's clothes that she had worn before. "Cagalli, what do you think you're doing with this dump clothes?" He asks while he picks it up but a green piece of a cloth suddenly drops out. "_Don't tell me this was her_…"

He was about to yell at her carelessness when she begin to request. "Kira, I know you're starting to wash your clothes… err…could you please… err…"

"Okay! I understand! Just hurry up since we don't have time left!"

"Thanks bro, you're so very kind and by the way where's my towel?"

"Here." Kira extended his arms as Cagalli partly showed up and thanked him again.

Kira's heart begins to race when she saw Cagalli face soaked. _"Her face looks cute and very gorgeous when it was wet."_ He then realized that the curtain was now forming her body shadow and this leaves his imagination went to explore things and think how her body looks when clothes off. His nose was starting to bleed when a hand distracted him.

"Yo! Earth to Kira." Kira snap out his now perverted conscious mind and shocked when he finally realized where his gazing at. "Are you gonna stand here for a long time? Give me that towel!" Cagalli snatched it with him that shows again some part of her body as she closed the white curtain.

Kira looked stunted and stare at Cagalli's old clothes.

"Cagalli, you're just like a child."

After 30 minutes of preparation, both decided to leave the room at once since they can't both stay for the longer hours. Kira was certain that their guardians, Mr. Kisaka especially the king of Orb was really worried about them while Cagalli was planning to talk to Athrun again when he wakes up. The two headed their way on the dressing room were Cagalli found a small aperture in the ceiling and she believes that this can lead them out where no one could notice them. The hole was small but Kira think that they can crawl inside however the only problem is that it was too high for them to climb on and the ladder didn't help them. Cagalli was on her of way of thinking when Kira suddenly lifts her up. "C'mon Cagalli, used your hands to weigh yourself up there!" Kira ordered her as he placed her to sit on his shoulder. Kira steps on the ladder until they reach the top, while Cagalli tried her best to climb up, unlike before, she didn't mind Kira's touching her since she's concentrating from their escape now.

Meanwhile, the wedding became a concert hall as Lacus started to sing a song to entertain the people. Her eyes searched for her father and when she spotted him she waved at her.

The count smiled as he observed his daughter's face beautifully performing on stage with the visitors. But he caught her eyes looking sad as she sings the song, full of spirit. The song was titled "Sad Devotion", and she's the one who compose the lyrics after she made a promise to Athrun to marry him. Lacus just wanted to express her feelings to them how sad will be devoted to someone you don't feel romantically in-love with but the song was lively that can deceit your mind if you didn't carefully listen in every lyric it says.

Lacus wanted to talk to her father about her current situation but she know that she have to keep herself quiet or else anyone in the palace would be in trouble.

As she finished her last song, Lacus walks to see Count Siegel but stop when the sound of a trumpet was heard. "Ladies, and Gentlemen, let's all welcome, our crown Prince of Zaft, Prince Athrun Zala!"

The prince finally showed up from the crowd, and looks very attractive in his all black tuxedo. Underneath the black suit was also the black colored vest along with his white long sleeve and black necktie. He also attached his royal crest to the left side of his black suit while his hair is remained the same. He barely shows up to the crowd that many of them find his mysteriousness. He only appeared to be timid but generous among his people despite the fact that his ways were all deceitful. The only two person who knew all of his darkness were his closest friend Nicol, and now Lacus. This is the Zaft Prince Athrun Zala, who is seventeen year old, good looking, smart, rich, and the second in command in all Zaft Kingdom that everyone adores and envy with and the person who Cagalli's heart belongs.

**A/N:** This chapter is really long, sorry I have to cut it here, the next chapter would be it's part 2. I hope you forgive me. Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
